


{拔杯/EC]《时光河·飞蛾集》

by FishboneNecklace



Series: 时光河 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishboneNecklace/pseuds/FishboneNecklace
Summary: 欢迎来到时光河酒吧





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前须知：这是我第一次写跨剧多cp的文，希望能够处理好  
> 关于拔杯：①从原剧跳崖后接入  
>  ②设定原剧发生在1950年左右，因时代原因需要修改的剧情请自行脑补  
>  ③有个比较重要的原创角色：茶杯的“养女”  
> 关于EC：从《逆转未来》中部接入

从威尼斯主岛的曲折水道进入，沿着石板小路穿过圣马可广场，哥特式、巴洛克式建筑静立于两侧。海水从叹息桥下跟随行者脚步一路深入岛中，水波滟滟，宛若上帝的泪水。在远离人群聚集之处，一条窄窄的小巷里，爬山虎深绿的藤蔓顺着斑驳的古老墙面爬下，枝叶蜷曲。一块炸海鱼的牌子下，一丛野玫瑰随心所欲地自在生长；现在已是秋天，花朵枯萎，叶子依旧轻轻晃动。  
巷子尽头有一家安静的小酒吧，红瓦红门，几朵小雏菊散发着若有若无的香味。店牌隐在紫藤萝里，用意大利语写着“时光河”。晚上的时候，店里点着色泽温暖的灯，颇有几分微醺之意。“时光河”不仅卖酒，还出售各色食物，从威尼斯特色墨鱼面到日本水信玄饼，种类繁多，而且每天都换菜谱。  
店主是个生着深巧克力色卷发的男人，有一双明亮的大眼睛，被看着的时候总会不自觉地避开眼神交流，像是林中不太见人的鹿。还有个女孩子，看起来十八岁左右，皮肤非常白，不爱讲话，好奇地打量每一位来者。他们的关系似乎是父女，可是那个男人又太年轻了一点。他看起来真的很年轻。  
他叫威尔·格雷厄姆，其实已经六十多岁了。只是，二十多年前他失去了“年龄”。“时光河”的主人是没有年龄的。二十多年前，二十世纪五十年代时，他还是一个人类，是FBI的特别调查员。他遇到了那个叫做汉尼拔·莱克特的心理医生，后来才发现汉尼拔根本不是人类。他是“神”，地狱的主人。发生了太多的事情，最后威尔放弃了人类的身份，成为了“时光河”的主人——实际上是时间管理者。  
那个女孩子叫芙罗拉。威尔清晰地记得她第一次来到店里的情景。那时候她只有六岁，浑身脏兮兮的，像是被弃的洋娃娃，被一名叫做马修·布朗的恶魔领着。马修推门而入，喊着威尔：“格雷厄姆先生，你一定会留下她的。”  
看见她的第一眼，威尔就意识到了一件事：她是阿拉娜·布鲁姆——威尔极为在意的一位人类——的女儿。不会错的，那双眼睛，虽然颜色不一样，却是一模一样的形状。  
她紧紧抓住马修的衣角，缩在他身后。“小姐，这是格雷厄姆先生；”马修温柔地把她拉到威尔面前，“格雷厄姆先生，这是芙罗拉。”  
威尔蹲下身，望进芙罗拉的眼睛：“你好，小芙，我是威尔。”  
芙罗拉黄绿色的眼睛里闪过一道光，接着泪水大滴大滴地滚出。“妈妈，”她啜泣道，“你认识我妈妈。”  
威尔一怔。这特殊的气息，她是个变种人。能力是什么？  
他张开双臂抱住她，那温热的、瘦小的身躯。他一定要留下她。他逐渐了解到，阿拉娜死于难产，芙罗拉由阿拉娜的兄弟抚养。但在她的变种人身份被发现后，他们恐惧地遗弃了她。马修在废物场找到了她，带至“时光河”。  
阿拉娜和她的伴侣，玛格·维杰，一位坚毅的女性，本不可能生育子嗣。威尔知道一定是汉尼拔做了什么。但他不能完全明白是什么让阿拉娜宁愿与汉尼拔交易也要有个孩子；总之阿拉娜为此付出了生命。而玛格，在芙罗拉不满半个月大的时候，被人推入铁轨，死于车轮碾压，血肉模糊。  
威尔养大了芙罗拉，和汉尼拔一起。他和汉尼拔的关系过于复杂，而芙罗拉小时候只是单纯地把他们看作两位父亲，后来她慢慢理解一些更深层的情感。她是个非常聪慧的女孩，从汉尼拔那里学到了高超的厨艺的艺术鉴赏能力，从威尔那里学会了钓鱼，并从红龙弗朗西斯·多拉海德那里学会了格斗。她简直完美，如果不考虑她那古怪的性格和奇异的道德观。概括地说，她仅仅在乎她所爱的人，只要是不会危害到他们的事情，她一并视为合理。  
她遗传了阿拉娜的白皮肤、笑容与温柔，嘴角上是玛格的坚定与决绝。“芙罗拉·维杰，这是你的名字。”威尔对她说。  
“我母亲为什么要给我取这个名字？”  
“‘花神’；‘布鲁姆’是开花的意思。”  
芙罗拉十二岁的时候，威尔便把“时光河”的大多数事务都交与她。威尔本不是个能够很好地打理店铺的人。他不修边幅，从不在乎生活用品的好坏。相反地，芙罗拉从汉尼拔那里继承了一丝不苟的生活态度，在他们两人的要求下，威尔也不得不刮胡子、修剪头发。  
他们还有一条狗，黄色长毛犬，名叫温斯顿。许多年前，威尔还在巴尔第摩的时候捡回了它，后来却发现它其实是地狱三头犬，只不过隐藏了真实形态。对于自己吸引地狱生物的体制，威尔早已无奈至极。关于温斯顿这个名字，芙罗拉在看《一九八四》的时候曾经问威尔：“我们要不要买一只‘裘丽娅’？”  
一个不喜交流的男人，一个安静的女孩子，一条狗，构成了如今的“时光河”。人们走进店面的时候，总能听见那个暗棕色头发的女孩说：  
“欢迎来到‘时光河’酒吧。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔第一次踏入“时光河”时，正值1973年初，林登·约翰逊正在病床上喘息，水门事件的听证会还有四个月才会开始。艾瑞克穿着黑色皮夹克步于巴黎街头，直到“时光河”的招牌挡住他的去路。他尚不知道“时光河”会根据时光管理的需要，在各个空间对所需之人打开门。而门打开的地点与时间，并不完全在威尔掌控之下。  
艾瑞克无意喝一杯，但一种不可描绘的东西召唤着他，似乎这家店里有什么他需要的东西。于是他推开红色木门。  
他看见暗色的木质桌椅，每张桌子上都摆着洋姜花、小白菊和一些不知名橘红色花朵的插花。奶白色墙面上有一幅威廉·凡·阿尔斯特的《花》。吧台内，店主模样的男人背对着门口，在擦一只玻璃杯。有个女孩子坐在高脚椅上，织着一条黑白格子围巾，脚边卧着一只黄狗。她听见开门声，一面抬头，一面说道：“欢迎来到时光河酒吧……”  
“……！”她完全抬起头、和艾瑞克对视的那一瞬间，艾瑞克感到前所未有的危险。在他作出反应之前，女孩已经奔至面前，手中的毛线针离他的喉咙仅剩一毫米。  
“芙罗拉！住手！”吧台内的男人发出一声惊呼。  
毛线针停在空中，芙罗拉浑身发抖，怒火在眼中痛苦地熊熊燃烧。“他杀了我母亲，”她的声音颤抖，“他把她推下月台。”  
自救，这是艾瑞克第一个念头。他的本能使得店内的金属咯咯作响，企图向空中飞来。然而，一股更为强大的压迫性力量切断了他的脑电波，将他与金属的联系生生切断。无形的气压围着芙罗拉炸开，压得艾瑞克无法呼吸。  
艾瑞克从未觉得自己离死亡这么近。  
“小芙！”威尔·格雷厄姆从吧台后急跑而出，“拜托你！等一下！”  
“是他！”芙罗拉不受控制地尖声叫喊，“不会错的！我看见了‘联系’！他杀了我母亲！”  
威尔几乎是扑过来。他抓住芙罗拉，抢夺她手里的毛线针。当他碰到芙罗拉的时候，芙罗拉已经软了下来。愤怒与痛楚使他站不稳，威尔紧紧扶着她的肩膀。“不要走，”他死死盯住艾瑞克，“比起她母亲，你身上还有更加严重的事情。”  
艾瑞克还未从震惊中回过神来。“我从来没有见过她，不认识她的母亲。”他木然地摇了摇头。  
“她母亲叫玛格·维杰。”  
“我确实不知道这么一个人。”  
“或许吧。”威尔说道，把芙罗拉挡在身后。那条黄狗靠在芙罗拉的小腿上，和主人一起怒视艾瑞克。那只紧攥毛衣针的手上显露出青筋。  
“但是，不管怎么说，你在试图违反时间的规则；你在尝试着改变未来。”威尔微微仰头看着艾瑞克，对方发现他的眼睛颜色非常清丽。  
艾瑞克无可反驳。他被从五角大厦底部救出，见到了那个据说来自未来的罗根，现在正在追杀瑞雯的路上。但他对什么时间规则毫不在意，他只想让变种人活下去。  
“规则就是用来打破的。”他说。  
“作为‘时光河’之主，我禁止你这么做。”威尔斩钉截铁地答道，“我们必须谈一谈。”  
“没有什么可谈的。”艾瑞克转身欲走，觉得自己遇见了疯子。他简直听不懂他们所说的任何一个字。出乎意料地，威尔没有拦住他。  
他打开门的时候，眼前已不是巴黎了。威尼斯的石板路蜿蜒向前。  
艾瑞克一怔，下意识地关上门，再打开。现在，他眼前是弗罗里达的景色。  
他“呯”地关上门，转过身，难以置信地看着威尔：“你到底是什么人？”  
“‘时光河’酒吧的主人。”威尔眨了眨眼睛，语气不再那么强硬，“现在愿意谈一谈了？——小芙，请你去拿一瓶干邑来，拿破仑时代的。”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给我一个理由

带着琥珀色泽的浅金酒液入杯，醇香味散发开来。拿破仑时代的干邑有着高贵的王者气质。芙罗拉把酒杯递给艾瑞克，眼睛里依然免不了敌意。  
“我会问他你的事情，”威尔在她耳边安抚地说道，“先告诉我他身上的联系。”  
艾瑞克在芙罗拉猫一般的注视下感到一阵刺痛，然后听见芙罗拉说：“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你的能力是制造磁场以进行金属控制……你有个朋友，呃，似乎并不是朋友……你和他的关系很复杂……威尔，他们的关系就像你和汉尼拔，但是没有那么复杂。”  
威尔呛了一口酒：“暂时不要提到他。”  
芙罗拉忽视了威尔。她的眼神涣散，身体前倾，再一次给予艾瑞克压迫感。“……他是谁？”她问道，“那个你身边的、眼睛蓝得像光明女神蝶（1）的……教授？”  
艾瑞克下意识地捕捉自己的思维，没有被读心的感觉。她是怎么知道查尔斯的？  
“他是谁？”  
他不能够告诉她。芙罗拉是艾瑞克此生见过的最危险的存在，实力不可估测。他无法理解现在的状况，或是预测将要发生的事情。他唯一能做的，仅剩下用尽一切办法将他的同伴与这家酒吧隔离。  
刹那间艾瑞克一跃而起，从腰间掏出手枪，凶猛如出击的雄狮。同时，芙罗拉从威尔身后赶上，抬起左腿，用脚腕狠击艾瑞克持枪的手，那种高压的、将呼吸攫住的气息再次充满酒吧。艾瑞克手中的枪在猛烈碰撞下掉落在地，他立即举起胳膊挡下芙罗拉直奔喉咙的一拳。随即，一股力量把他们定在原地，空气似乎停滞了。  
威尔提着一条细细的链子，链子一端连着一只小巧的漏斗。“立刻去找那位教授，小芙，”他有些颤抖，口吻却不容反驳，“现在就去，带上一只漏斗。这里交给我。”  
芙罗拉收回拳头。艾瑞克仍然一动不能动，眼睁睁地看着对方披上外套，开门而出。“她找不到的。”他直视威尔，与其说是在对威尔说，不如说是在试图说服自己、让自己安心。  
“她不会伤害你的伙伴，兰谢尔先生。”威尔回答，“现在请你冷静下来。你的时间被我定住了，所以你暂时不能动。等一下我会解除限制，但是会调整‘时光河’的时间，使之与外界时间脱离。也就是说，我们接下来的谈话不会浪费你的一分一秒。希望你能够配合。”  
“你比她更危险。”艾瑞克喘息着说道。  
威尔摇摇头：“远没有。芙罗拉的能力是‘联系’。世界上每个人都处于‘联系’这张网上，而她能够看见并切断事物间的‘丝’。她是这个世界的蜘蛛。请你不要惹她，无论如何。”他按了按自己的太阳穴，在放开艾瑞克之前从口袋里取出眼睛架到鼻梁上。他觉得不太舒服。  
“我们真的没有恶意，兰谢尔先生。”  
“叫我艾瑞克。”  
“那么，艾瑞克，依我现在的所知，你大约就是那位被称作‘万磁王’的变种人，正在追杀魔形女的路上。其实我无意介入你们的内部矛盾，但是你们在试图改变未来，这是我必须管的。”  
艾瑞克重新坐定，抬起睫毛用灰绿色眼睛看着威尔。“我们将要面对悲惨的未来，“他说，“将被人类屠杀至尽。你的妹妹也是变种人，想想看。”  
“小芙不是我妹妹……”威尔避开艾瑞克的目光，“根据‘时光河’的规定，历史不可以随意篡改，以防‘你谋杀了你的祖父’这样的悖论。你的同伴从未来回到现在，要改变他所经历的历史。你必须给我一个理由，证明这样的改动是必须的，否则我不能让你离开这里。”  
他能感到艾瑞克的情绪愈发躁动。“我告诉你了，”艾瑞克双手撑在膝盖上，上半身靠近威尔，“我的变种人兄弟姐妹们将在五十年之内一个接一个地死去，阻止这一切悲剧需要任何理由吗？”  
威尔下意识地向后缩了缩，咽下一口酒，让喉咙被灼烧。他不能够直视艾瑞克，这个人身上近乎偏执的坚决给他的影响过大，使得他的心脏跳速愈发不稳定。多年来他学会了控制自己的共情能力，但眼下，他几乎不能阻止自己从艾瑞克的角度看待世界。并且，方才芙罗拉的怒火差一点儿把他燃烧。他的意识像被分成三份，一份移情于芙罗拉，一份朝向艾瑞克，一份努力保持自我。  
他理解芙罗拉给他的影响，毕竟他们之间的联系十分紧密。至于艾瑞克，他无法解释这究竟为何。艾瑞克只是个打破时间规则的陌生人，本不应引起他的强烈感情。但现状是，似乎离开他多年的头痛、精神不稳定、社交恐惧症都正卷土重来，啃噬他的意识。  
“时间从不怜悯任何一个人、或是种族。”威尔从镜片后面瞟了艾瑞克一眼。  
“那么我会打破这个规则。”  
一时间气氛沉默而凝重。威尔推了推眼镜，这几分钟内他的小动作非常之多。“艾瑞克，”他终于开了口，“我们能不能谈谈你小时候的事情？”  
这个问题让艾瑞克咄咄逼人的火焰冷却了一些，悲伤在他眼中闪过。“你可以去问芙罗拉，她看得见。”他端起酒杯喝了一口。  
“她……”威尔轻轻晃了晃手中的酒杯，“小芙其实是个很温柔的人。她是忧伤的。六岁那年，她独自流浪的时候，差一点儿被别人杀死。但是她的超能力救了她，使她无意识地把对方撕作两半。对方的内脏露了出来，血从她头上流下来……”  
威尔握着酒杯的手停在半空中。他捕捉到了艾瑞克的另一种情绪，痛苦、绝望而恐惧，像个躲在阴暗角落的孩子。  
“你第一次杀人是什么时候，艾瑞克？”  
艾瑞克眯起眼睛：“我以为我们只是在谈时间的规则。”  
威尔不打算放过他。钟摆在眼前晃过，现在坐在他面前的是幼年的艾瑞克。  
“这时候你还不会控制自己的力量……为什么要杀他们？”  
那孩子脸上挂着孩子不该有的神情：“他们杀了我妈妈。”  
“他们为什么要杀死你的母亲？”  
男孩儿低头看了看自己的手指。他再次抬起眼时，威尔看见了曾经在芙罗拉脸上见过的悲痛与杀意。  
“他们想要唤醒我的力量。”  
男孩儿消失了，穿着黑色皮夹克的艾瑞克坐在椅子上。“人类总想把我们赶尽杀绝，”艾瑞克对他说道，“他们惧怕我们，而我们——变种人，本是更高级的，本应是统治者。”  
威尔的瞳孔一阵扩张。“和我说说那位教授，艾瑞克，”他说，“他和你意见一致吗？”

“我永远无法赞同艾瑞克。”查尔斯·泽维尔坐在他的轮椅上，说道。芙罗拉站在他对面，背靠着墙，手里拿着一只漏斗。她控制了泽维尔学校办公室的时间，于是他们的时间暂时脱离外界。  
“变种人与人类应当和谐共处，这是完全可以做到了。”查尔斯又加了一句。  
芙罗拉伸手理了理她的刘海。“我不太在乎变种人与人类的关系。”她说。  
“你也是个变种人，而且是我见过的、最强大的变种人。你有责任考虑这些，为了你的同伴你应该思考。”  
“你太善良了，教授。可是‘善良’不是违反时间规则的理由。”  
“按照时间的规则，我们难道应该听任这一切发生、看着自己的同胞死去？”  
“大限之日，在所难逃。（2）”  
查尔斯一时语塞。他想起之前自己对罗根所说的话。只是，那时的他带着自暴自弃的灰暗情绪，而芙罗拉所表达出的是单纯的冷漠。  
“所有事物都有自己的螺旋（3），教授。”芙罗拉语调轻柔，不带多余的情感，“万一你们只是在自作多情呢？如果变种人根本就不是人类的未来呢？那么，你们的死亡，不是必然的吗？”  
“不要再用‘你们’。”  
芙罗拉的思绪跳了一下：‘我很抱歉。’  
查尔斯深深地叹了一口气：“我想救瑞雯。我养大的女孩不会杀人，她不该变得那么冷血。我还可以阻止这一切，在她的双手沾上鲜血之前。”  
他吃惊地看见芙罗拉的眼眶里有一丝湿润的光。  
“你刚才是不是说她从来没有杀过人？”  
“是的。”  
“从来没有？”  
“从来没有。”  
芙罗拉的双手陷入自己柔顺的棕色长发里，把它们弄乱。“她还没有杀过人，”她喃喃道，“还没有。或许我也想救她，但是不可以。如果——”  
“——教授！”她几乎是叫出来，“给我个理由！给你自己一个理由！时间从不怜悯个体，但是，但是，假使你有一个理由，假使你能说明变种人不该灭绝，我就帮助你。”  
查尔斯睁大了眼睛，尚不能理解芙罗拉的情绪变化。但是他会去寻找那个理由，他必须找到。他想起汉克的话，想起那个令人绝望的假设：时间的河一路向前，我们所做的不过是朝其中丢石子，无法改变河的流向。他又想起在罗根的意识中遇见的、未来的自己。  
希望一直都在，查尔斯。  
他想到了艾瑞克。这个流淌着狮子般的血液的男人不可能向未来低头，永远以最傲然的姿态面对敌人。他不曾赞同艾瑞克过于极端的处理方式，但在此，他清晰地意识到，他们目标明确，毫无差异。那个“未来”，绝不是他们心甘情愿接受的未来。至于理由……  
“教授，”芙罗拉忽然喊他，并且向他走近了两步，“我能不能……”  
查尔斯露出疑惑的神情。  
“呃，我能不能把你的头发和胡子理一下？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（1）一种蓝色蝴蝶，非常珍稀。  
> （2）——德里克·贾曼  
> （3）——叶芝


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一种美的东西，人们接触他的时候，往往感到一种惆怅。——康德

华盛顿。  
艾瑞克被威尔跟了一路，在他夺下火车上的“哨兵”武器时威尔也站在一边。至始至终，威尔只是看着，什么都不做，也什么都不说。  
远处的天空露出鱼肚白。距离瑞雯出现还有很久，艾瑞克和威尔在一个公园里的湖边歇息。艾瑞克摘下头盔放在膝盖上，叹了口气。在他身旁，威尔正在衬衫上擦着眼镜片。  
“你要不要吃点什么？”艾瑞克问他。  
威尔摇摇头，把眼镜架到鼻梁上。他的眼睛在晨曦中显出一种朦胧的浅青色，像是遥远的云彩，他看起来有点儿憔悴，脸色发白，让艾瑞克想起了查尔斯。这个念头让他又叹了一口气。  
“我还是去给你买点什么吧。”艾瑞克对威尔说。  
“现在太早了，没有哪家店是开的。”  
于是艾瑞克坐了一会儿。差不多七点钟的时候，他去了附近的小店，回来的时候拿着两只热狗。  
威尔咬了一口面包，忽然低低地笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，”威尔瞟了瞟艾瑞克暗红色的袍子，“那位店员一定把你视作游乐园的工作人员了。”  
艾瑞克没答话。威尔笑起来很好看，有一种脆弱的温暖感。大约正是为了这种感觉，艾瑞克非要给他买点吃的。不，艾瑞克不知道。他不知道是威尔的这种温暖本身让他心有所动，还是它使他想起了查尔斯。查尔斯也会给人这种感觉，温暖但是脆弱，好像阳光下的泡沫。并且，这种感觉让他莫名地忧伤。  
唉，查尔斯。  
他用骨节分明的手指在头盔上敲了一下。“芙罗拉的母亲长什么样子？”他问道。  
威尔咽下嘴里的食物，劣质酱料的味道充满了口腔。“你确定要聊这个？”他反问。  
谈到沉重的话题时，查尔斯也喜欢这么问他。查尔斯总是过多地考虑他人的感受。  
“说吧。”  
威尔吃掉了最后一点热狗：“她……呃，小芙遗传了她的头发和嘴巴。她给人一种坚毅的感觉，而不是小芙那种柔和感。”  
艾瑞克摸了摸下巴，陷入沉默。“或许我真的杀了她，”他开口道，“那时候，为了谋生，我接过一个委托，说是有个女的做毒品走私生意，害死了我的委托者的姐姐，那人希望我杀死那个女人。然后，是的，我把她推下铁轨。”  
两人都默然不语。  
“你剥夺了小芙拥有家庭的权利。”威尔说。  
“看起来你为她重建了家庭。”  
“在我人生的前四十年中，‘家庭’对我而言一直是一个很陌生的概念。”  
“在芙罗拉之前，你做过‘父亲’吗？”  
威尔摘下眼镜，双手按压鼻梁两侧：“曾经有个女孩，她父亲是个连环杀人犯，我杀了他。后来，那个女孩也死了，被割破了喉咙。”  
“而你觉得你对她的死有责任。”  
“或多或少。”  
艾瑞克抬起头看着威尔。他从威尔脸上读出了破碎，而破碎让他看上去更为真实。  
“我也不明家庭是什么感觉。”他告诉威尔。  
“但你一直渴望有一个家庭，艾瑞克，”威尔轻叹着说，“你渴望温暖，渴望安定。但显然，现实不尽人意。同时，你看到和你一样的许多变种人也无法获得温暖与安定，你为他们感到痛楚。你意识到这一切不公都源于人类对变种人的偏见——准确地说，恐惧；所以，为了变种人的安宁，你希望建立变种人统治的世界。根本上，还是为了你自己的安宁……”  
威尔顿住了，眨眨眼就，显得有点儿局促不安：“抱歉，我不应该如此分析你的。太鲁莽了。”  
“这没什么。”  
艾瑞克知道威尔没有读心术，但现在他觉得威尔有一种近似于读心术的能力。他与威尔才认识了十个小时，威尔竟能对他有如此深入的了解，这令他惊讶。  
威尔又在按他的太阳穴了。他总是看起来那么忧郁不安。他有点儿慌张的时候更加好看，睫毛微微颤动，像是刚刚破茧的蝴蝶。这种美给予人的悲伤是浓重的。  
艾瑞克无法自制地去想查尔斯。

查尔斯坐在小餐馆里的一张桌前，用叉子拨弄着盘子里的熏肉。汉克坐在他对面，已经吃完了早饭。芙罗拉刚刚起身走到唱片机旁边，投进去一个硬币，点了一首Jimi Hendrix的《紫雾》，于是吉他的声音开始回荡。  
查尔斯挑起一块熏肉放进嘴里。芙罗拉给他剪了头发和胡子，现在他面庞干净，一扫先前的憔悴之感。  
芙罗拉走回来，轻声哼唱着。“越战的时候，美国士兵很喜欢Jimi Hendrix的歌。”她说。  
“现在战争已经结束了。”汉克说。  
“战争永远不会结束的，”她的声音有点儿缥缈，“因此我们才会来到这里。”  
“罗根去哪里了？”她问道。  
“出去透透气、抽根烟。”查尔斯漫不经心地答道。  
“那对他的肺不好。”  
查尔斯放下叉子：“小芙，其实你也挺在乎别人的，不是吗？”  
芙罗拉拽了拽她的袖子，眼睛望向别处，答非所问：“威尔曾经有很多狗，很多，七八条。可惜我没能够遇上那时候。有的时候我在想，如果我能和威尔的狗狗们一起挤在火炉前，该是一件多么美好的事情（1）。”  
“当然啦，”她又加了一句，“如果那个火炉前没有威尔，这一切都毫无意义。”  
查尔斯无法使自己不盯着她看，并且发现自己难以遏制地想要进入她的脑子一窥究竟。初次见面时，他觉得芙罗拉冷漠而不近人情，但接触之后，又发觉她拥有极为温柔的情感。她的性格里有一些捉摸不透的东西，而隐晦之事最容易令人着迷。  
门口刮进来一阵风，罗根回来了。他掐灭了烟，说道：“我们该走了。”  
汉克站起来，芙罗拉走到查尔斯的轮椅旁边。“我能不能买一根Tootsie Pop？ ”她一面问道，一面把查尔斯推出店门。

威尔跟着艾瑞克来到体育场，对艾瑞克准备把体育场整个儿拔起这件事不置可否。他只是问道：“艾瑞克，你真的觉得你做的这一切可以改变未来？”  
“至少未来不应该是那个样子的。变种人是人类进化的下一个阶段，更为高级的基因不可能消失……”  
“我同意这个理由，”威尔略显粗暴地打断他，“我是说，你真的觉得你将要做的事情可以保护变种人？”  
艾瑞克有一会儿没有说话，目光像是将要被惹怒的狮子：“所以你觉得查尔斯的办法是更好的？”  
“我不觉得阻止瑞雯杀死崔斯克就可以阻止灾难发生。如果你真的要改变未来，不可能这么简单。”  
“你觉得现在说这些有任何意义吗？”  
“我只是想知道，你现在要做的事情是不是真的能够拯救生命。如果它的结果正好相反呢？你不可能再回到现在、重来一遍。”  
“为什么不能？”艾瑞克提高了嗓音，“你明明可以回到过去。你都能够回到拿破仑时代去搞到那时候的干邑，为什么不能修改历史？”  
“那样是违反时间法则的！”  
“去他妈的时间法则！”  
他们都暴躁起来。艾瑞克近乎咆哮，而威尔抖得非常厉害。时光河的主人努力使自己平复下来，说实在的他并不明白自己为什么忽然如此烦躁，他感到不稳定。  
“是这样的，艾瑞克，”威尔试图解释，“如果未来的你回到现在，现在的你会非常困惑，你们很有可能打起来，甚至现在的你杀死未来的你、或者反过来。那么整个时间秩序都会混乱，那可比变种人灭绝糟糕的多。”  
他感到压迫，不敢去看艾瑞克的表情。艾瑞克的呼吸异常沉重，语气却平静得让威尔发慌：“你总是把‘时间规则’挂在嘴上，然后不断地告诉我这样不行、那样也不行。那么你说，我现在应该怎么办？我已经到这一步了！”  
“我不知道，”他摇着头，“我不知道。”  
艾瑞克深深地看了威尔一眼。“那就不要多管闲事，只是看着。”他说道，摊开双手。磁场在他身边浮动，力量向四面八方扩散，体育场看台底座与地面连接处发出动摇的声响。  
体育场即将脱离地面的那一刻，一支黑色羽箭从空中疾驰而至，穿破空气，威尔来得及发出叫喊之前刺透了艾瑞克的左肩。血从伤口里涌出来，烛泪一样，深红。同时，那支箭化作一道黑烟，随着血腥味弥漫开来。  
一个生着黑色羽翼的男人悬停于空中，棕色眼睛清澈明亮，笑容如同扑克牌中的大鬼。“见到你真好，格雷厄姆先生。”他冲威尔喊道，“小姐不和你在一起吗？”  
威尔的头越来越痛，胀得像是要裂开。他可能需要阿司匹林。  
“你到这里来干什么，马修？！”  
“听说有人妄图破坏时间法则，”他答道，眯起眼睛打量捂着伤口喘息的艾瑞克，“杜穆里埃女士派我来杀了他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（1）私心地注一下，这句话阿拉娜也说过哦。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 错的是命。——《包法利夫人》

露天集会场上坐满了人，白色简易餐桌上的酒水散发出清爽的气味。初春的空气是浅浅的淡绿色，干净而平和。然而，表象之下，危险的气息蠢蠢欲动。  
不远处的体育场内一片混乱，嘈杂声被礼台上领导的讲话声盖过，因而查尔斯完全没有注意到。他一心一意地在人群中寻找瑞雯，从每个人的脑子里经过。当崔斯克上台之后，他终于找到瑞雯，却在控制住对方的那一刻感到一张网从天而降，把他的意识牢牢笼住。  
准确地说，那张网笼住了所有人的意识，会场内一片静默。  
“谢谢你，教授，”芙罗拉的声音在耳边响起，“没有你的‘帮助’，我无法一下子抓住这么多‘联系。’”  
查尔斯下意识地想要叫喊，想要撤除心理入侵，但是他彻底动弹不得。恐惧从心底涌起，他完全不知道芙罗拉将要做什么。她现在几乎可以做任何事，从让全场睡着到让全场自杀。  
芙罗拉离开原位，在众人惊恐的目光中走上高台，把麦克风转向自己。“我只是想说几句，”她开口道，“在场的各位，请听我说。啊，对了，还有电视机前的各位——”  
她挥了一下手，控制那些工作人员，使他们把摄像头全部转向她，然后说下去：“不论你是普通人或变种人，请听：我是变种人芙罗拉·维杰，在此我想让各位相信，我们变种人对人类没有任何恶意。不，我是说，变种人也是人类，我们本是一家人，不应当自相残杀。最近，嗯……”  
她有些局促不安，耳朵发红，停下来一会儿，双手十指绞作一团。但她还是鼓起勇气继续道：“其实也不是最近。从肯尼迪被杀开始，很多人愈发觉得变种人对普通人充满敌意，这个观点是不对的……”  
一阵冷意穿过查尔斯全身。芙罗拉所说的，都是他曾对她说过的，友善而不含恶意。但是，一种莫名的预感不断增强，使他几乎不愿再听下去。  
但是，他依然在这里，他的双耳没有被堵上，他必须听着：“我们都希望与普通人和谐相处，当那些不怀好意的变种人想要破坏这份和谐时，我们会保护普通人。我说的话自然会遭到质疑，所以，我要给全世界一个信物。”  
她发抖得太厉害了，声音几乎不稳。“众所周知，变种人艾瑞克·兰谢尔试图建立由变种人统治的世界，甚至刺杀了肯尼迪，”她哽了一下，但没有就此打住，“他是危险的、不符合我们的理念的那个。等一会儿，我的同伴会把他的首级献给你们。”  
血液在查尔斯的血管里冻结。很长一段时间，他的脑子里一片空白，什么东西在耳朵里轰然炸响，嗡嗡乱叫。他看不清眼前的世界，感觉不到自己的身体。渐渐地，当意识终于开始回笼，血腥味从喉咙底部漫上来。他的身体无法动作，但他的意识不受控制地发出一声撕心裂肺的尖叫：  
“不——！！”  
他叫得那么真切而凄厉，像是要滴出血来，迫使芙罗拉向后跌了一步。“为什么？”女孩在意识空间里疑惑地问道，“为什么不可以？这样一来，他们将会相信我们，你也会迎来想要的未来，不是吗？”  
“你做不到的，你不可能，你不能……”  
“我做得到的，教授，马修做得到的。你想要拯救更多的人，就必须牺牲些什么。没有血与死亡，他们不会相信我们，永远不会。除去一个异己与障碍，不好吗？不好吗，教授？”  
“不！这是错误的！”他的意识从从轮椅上站起，双腿剧痛，“艾瑞克是我的朋友，我不会放任你如此做！”  
芙罗拉涨红了脸，不知为何怒火中烧：“是时候收起你的慈悲心了，教授。兰谢尔弄断了你的双腿，改变了你的妹妹，几乎夺走了你的一切；而你还要维护他，留着他，给他机会来一次又一次伤害你。你到底在想什么，泽维尔教授？为什么你要在一个完全不在乎你的人身上浪费感情？！”  
最后一句话如同一记重拳，击得查尔斯几近崩溃。他感到眩晕，多年来的一幕幕风卷云涌地在眼前闪现，飞机上的揪心情绪再一次不放过他。他总是被抛弃的那一个，被忽视的那一个；同时，他又深知，艾瑞克才是最害怕被丢下、孤身一人的那一个。查尔斯会伤心欲碎，会痛苦绝望，会怨愤得难以自拔，但他无法丢下艾瑞克。他知道，他看见过艾瑞克内心深处始终存在的希望，在那融融烛光中，艾瑞克只是个迫切需要爱的小孩子。  
他不会把艾瑞克扔进黑暗血腥的角落。只要他还活着，他就不会允许这种事发生。  
意识空间里，查尔斯大步向前，扑向芙罗拉，掐住她的脖子，把她死死按在墙上。他的双手爆出青筋，力道大得使芙罗拉几乎窒息。  
“让你的同伴住手，”他一字一顿地说，一改通常的温柔，口气里简直带上了凶狠，“我要艾瑞克活着回来，完整地活着回来！”  
他终于放开手。芙罗拉蹲下去，一阵咳嗽。“你错得多厉害，查尔斯，”她抬起黄绿色的眼睛看着对方，“你总是宽容伤害你的人，每一个都宽容，每一个都照顾。可是，这样一来，艾瑞克又与其他罪人有什么不同呢？”  
“我要他回来不是因为我想宽容他，而是因为我无法忍受他的死亡。”

艾瑞克的肩膀在流血，左腿上也中了一箭，身上布满长短不一的伤口。他简直无法伤及马修，恶魔与变种人并不是一个级别的。  
威尔袖手旁观，不发一言。马修声称自己是杜穆里埃派来的，但威尔很清楚杜穆里埃不会直接插手这类事情。这颇有点儿汉尼拔在后掌控的感觉，但又没有汉尼拔的做法那么老辣。很有可能是芙罗拉做了什么，毕竟她受汉尼拔的影响极深。  
不管怎么说，威尔不希望汉尼拔介入这件事。以这位食人恶魔的性情，大抵要把事情搅得几乎不可挽回。那个该死的自恋狂，总喜欢掌控全局，并摆出一副得意洋洋自命不凡的样子，以此提醒威尔他是这个世界上不可反抗的存在。  
不过，他的确是不可反抗的。“与汉尼拔抗争”的念头令威尔不寒而栗。他下意识地摸了摸自己的左上臂，头痛更加厉害。那种令胃部抽搐的恐惧感又一次袭来，他险些而喘息出声。  
不知什么时候，马修已经落在他身边。“你还好吗，格雷厄姆先生？”他关切地问道，“你看起来很不舒服的样子。”  
“我没事，”他低声说道，“我只是需要一点儿阿司匹林。”  
“这不是阿司匹林的事情，先生。你多久没有摄入神血了？”  
威尔向后一缩。“我知道何时需要去见汉尼拔。”他含糊地说。  
马修的眼睛眨了一下。“呃，先生，”他重新把目光投到艾瑞克身上，“看起来这位万磁王快要死了。我被嘱咐把他的脑袋带到小姐那里去，你知道她的具体位置吗？”  
威尔没有回答，而是抬起眼睛望向艾瑞克。“这是你的计划的一部分吗？”艾瑞克问他，“先是假装认可了我的目的，实际上仍要杀死我？”  
“看起来小芙认为杀死你才能完成你的目的，即改变未来。”  
“我为了变种人奋斗了这么久，现在反而要被自己的兄弟姐妹所杀？”  
“如果确实如此，艾瑞克，为你的同伴献身也应在你的接受范围之内。”  
艾瑞克有一阵子没有说话。他的沉默让威尔几乎心碎，并且无法自制地共情他的情感。他尝到了苦涩与决绝，还有一如既往的偏执。这种愿意为了兄弟而付出生命的执念令他痛苦，心脏像是受到火焚。他的体温太高了，意识愈发迷糊，在马修摸他的额头时他都没有感受到。  
“先生，你真的不要紧吗？你好像已经四十度了……先生？格雷厄姆先生！”  
他两眼一黑，浑身火烫缺只觉得寒冷。昏迷中他比任何时候都渴求有温度的怀抱和新鲜血液。不知过了多久，他得到了这两样。腥甜的红色液体顺着他的喉咙淌下，有什么东西温柔地环绕这他，安全又踏实。迷迷糊糊地，他张口吮吸，索取更多的甜美。终于，他不再瑟瑟发抖，力气一点点回到体内。待他睁开眼睛，他却惊慌失措得几乎尖叫。  
灰金色碎发和棕红色眼睛，加上一贯的暗色笑容，将威尔惊得喊道：“汉尼拔！”  
“看起来你虚弱过度了，威廉。”地狱的主人依旧笑着，虚假的笑。这个称呼让威尔浑身颤抖。  
“再吃一点吧。”汉尼拔说道。威尔才意识到之前自己一直在吮咬汉尼拔的手腕。准确地说，他和汉尼拔一起坐在床上。  
“不要……”他的声音微弱得像是在啜泣。  
“多久没有来找我了？”汉尼拔揪住威尔的卷发，逼迫他看着自己的眼睛，“时光河出了问题也不告诉我？嗯？”  
“别，汉尼拔……”他挣扎起来，脚腕处一阵痛楚。汉尼拔用地狱里的荆棘绑住了他的脚腕，一如以往，他早该想到的。  
摩擦处血滴下来，染红了黑色的棘刺。汉尼拔把他的上半身按在床上，俯身去舔他脚踝处的伤口。  
“我有没有告诉过你，遇到麻烦必须告知我？”汉尼拔的语气让威尔几近呜咽，“还是说，你依旧是个坏孩子？”


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘川潮涨

芙罗拉蹲在河岸上，手指在沙石间来回移动，挑选扁平的小石块。她捡起一块，站起身来，身体向后倾斜，手臂与身体大约呈四十五度角，半蹲，用臂膀力量将石块向水面投去。石块在空中划出一道弧线，于水面上跳了四下，最终沉入湖底。  
“这里就是勒塞平原，而这正是勒塞川。”她对一旁的艾瑞克说道，“或者说，忘川。”  
艾瑞克坐在地上，面色惨白，因为失血而难以自制地颤抖。  
“事情正在变得麻烦，我不明白为什么查尔斯坚决要保住你的性命，”她说，又掷出一块石头，“所以我只好暂时把你带到这儿来，让你和外界时间脱离一会儿。”  
“查尔斯在哪？”  
“马修那里。他很安全。”  
艾瑞克听见安宁的潮声，有节奏地一起一伏，缓慢而安稳。河流向无穷的远方流去，毫无对此地的留恋之情。  
芙罗拉说：“死者的灵魂必须来到这里，涉入勒塞川，让遗忘之水漫过他们的头顶，于是忘却了一切，踏上下一次的人生。轮回就是这样进行的。你在这里看不见灵魂，是因为他们都集中在另外一个地方，勒塞川的管理人会确保他们全部喝下河水。”  
“许多年前，一个叫柏拉图的人不知为何发现了这件事，”她继续讲述，“并在《理想国》中有所提及。勒塞平原的勒塞川。在他的书里，有一位勇士没有喝下河水，反而跑回了人间。大抵就是他自己吧？”  
艾瑞克望着勒塞川。掬一捧水喝下，他就再也不是艾瑞克了。多么简单啊，一生的记忆，所有的爱与怨恨，那些错综复杂的纠葛联系，竟可以因为一捧水而完全消失。这比结束生命还要容易。  
只是，它的后果更为沉重一些。

暗红色墙壁围成的卧房内，蜡烛在银制烛台上静静燃烧，麦斯林纱窗帘里透进来些许微风。黑色荆棘从窗台上的花盆中长出，一直延伸到床底，顺着床腿向上爬。  
威尔赤身裸体地侧卧在床上，蜷起身子，似乎这样就可以保护自己的内脏。他还在发烧，虽然体温有所下降，汉尼拔一如既往地衣冠楚楚，用强健的手臂围着他，胸膛贴着他那光滑的脊背，西装裤的面料摩擦着威尔的大腿肌肤。  
“作为一个教徒，整整半年不曾前来见你的神，大量地缺乏神血，”汉尼拔贴着威尔的耳朵说道，“你是在通过自寻死路来表示对我的不屑？”  
“这不正是你想要的吗？”威尔努力维持语气的镇定，“听任我自生自灭，然后在我最虚弱的时候把我抓回来，好让我知道我根本离不开你。”  
“基本正确，但有一点错了，”汉尼拔说道，“不是我抓你回来的，而是马修把你送过来的。你已经脆弱到了必须被送至这里的地步，威尔。”  
“那也是你害的。”威尔毫不示弱地咕哝道。  
他的耳垂被尖牙掐住，逼出一声呜咽。捆住他的双手双脚的荆棘刺得更深了一些，伤口火辣辣地疼。浑身的肌肉都开始紧绷。  
“放松，”汉尼拔用了安抚的口吻，“我不会让它们伤到你的神经。至于你对我所做的事情，我们不妨暂时搁置。先告诉我，威尔，眼下关于变种人的这件事，你打算如何处理？看起来你一直都在静观其变。”  
“你知道多少？”  
“全部。”  
“你让比蒂利亚去杀艾瑞克？”  
“是芙罗拉做的，你是明知故问。”  
“你也希望艾瑞克死去？”  
汉尼拔不置可否，于是威尔笑起来：“你不过是好奇会发生什么罢了。”  
他放松过头了。一只手来到威尔胸前，按压他的左乳首。卷发男人蜷得更紧，好不容易攒起的勇气开始崩塌。快感流过他的全身，在汉尼拔手里他浑身上下都是敏感点，而与恶魔的性爱总令他恐惧又兴奋。  
“汉尼拔……”他的尾音里带上了哭腔。  
“你共情了艾瑞克，”汉尼拔不带一丝感情地玩弄威尔的乳首，“感觉怎样？你有多深入了解他？”  
他想用膝盖抵开汉尼拔的手，但是黑荆棘把他的手与足往相反方向拉伸，迫使他将身体展露。“我……”他无法说得连贯，“我看见他的童年，还、还有他对领导地位与力量的渴求……他非常偏执，但又……唔！”  
汉尼拔几乎把他压在身下，用手掌捂住他的小腹。热流不受控制地涌入皮下，刺激得使他颤栗。  
“对他的共情竟让你完全陷入昏迷，”汉尼拔听上去有了怒气，“你该知道这样的回答并不足矣。”  
“我只是……我没法儿控制……”  
“你缺乏神血到了无法控制共情能力的地步？”  
惊恐在威尔的额头上化为冷汗，他不敢回答，虽然沉默亦会让汉尼拔愤怒，但是肯定答案或是谎言更会火上浇油。

汉尼拔松开他，瞬间的疏远让威尔更为惶恐。他被翻过来，整副躯体暴露无遗。汉尼拔咬住他的嘴唇，用双手抚握威尔尚还绵软的阴茎。  
恐惧将威尔冲垮了。  
“我们来谈谈，威廉，”汉尼拔一面说着，一面给威尔做手活，从容得就像在检查牲口的生育功能，“以芙罗拉的思路，杀死艾瑞克，变种人的未来就会改变，目的达成。但是那位泽维尔教授非常不情愿。这时候，作为时光河的主人，你应当怎么做？人间的人类们正等着看见艾瑞克·兰谢尔的头颅。”  
“我会找一个艾瑞克的替代品……”威尔喘息着回答，汉尼拔不合时宜的禁欲让他离绝望更进一步。  
“如此简洁？”  
威尔把头偏向一边，满脸潮红，无助地呻吟。他感觉自己烧得比之前还要厉害，冷汗直流。  
“从我的角度思考，威尔。”这是个命令，绝不是商量。  
威尔闭上眼睛，然而视觉的剥夺只会让他的触觉更为敏感。汉尼拔对双球的抚弄令威尔尖叫，濒临高潮边缘。他闻见腥膻与阴暗，夹杂的鲜血的甜味儿。半年未尝神血，他饿坏了。  
汉尼拔割开了自己的左手手心，把血抹在威尔的阴茎上，并且恶意地对他的铃口施加刺痛。这让威尔的反应更为强烈，娇喘细细，看上去可怜得叫人心碎。神血的味道彻底击溃了他的精神，令他迷醉、告饶，按照汉尼拔的设想去思考。  
“你……你会让忘川错乱，让它在不正常的时候涨潮，然后淹掉艾瑞克的记忆……一个没有记忆的万磁王，比没有头的更有意思……你会称之为‘时间的惩罚’，给变种人与人类一个大做文章的机会……双方都会害怕，然后互不相扰……但实际上，你是想看看，面对失去记忆的艾瑞克，泽维尔教授会如何反应，还有我……”  
威尔睁眼，撞上汉尼拔眼中不加掩饰的满意与猩红。“汉尼拔……！”他失声叫喊，“你不是认真的吧？你该不会……？！”  
汉尼拔用左手捂住威尔的嘴。暗色的血液，还有他自己的前液，打湿了威尔的牙齿。他疯狂地咬住那处伤口，吮吸舔吻，像是饿极了的小兽，理智被原始欲望吞噬至尽。汉尼拔微笑着看着他，掐住他的脸颊，让他吃下更多、更多。那些血液冲刷着他的喉管，给予他温暖，融化四肢，逼迫他贪婪又餍足地哭泣。  
“好孩子。”在汉尼拔口音浓重的夸赞中，威尔啜泣着射了出来，白浊弄脏了汉尼拔的昂贵西装。威尔眼前一阵发白，几乎晕厥，又被口腔里的血液叫醒。他的脸上简直一塌糊涂，泪迹斑斑，沾满血色，睫毛上还带着不知名的液体。汉尼拔放下一贯的自制力，伏在威尔身上，呼吸身下的人甜蜜的气味，允许自己暂时沉迷。他不打算再对威尔做什么，虽然半年之痒早已挑战他的意志力，但威尔仍然十分脆弱，需要休息与护养。  
“汉尼拔……”在荆棘退去的时候，威尔用尽最后的力气，用双臂抱住汉尼拔，似乎生怕对方就这么离去。他永远纠结又矛盾，一方面对汉尼拔恨之入骨，一方面又不肯离开、沉醉于哪怕只有一点点的温柔。  
“你不能……”他乱成一团，哭着说道，“不行……忘川的潮水……”  
汉尼拔搂着他，有一下没一下地吻他的头发。“你不好奇吗？”他问道，“忘川潮涨之后究竟会发生什么？”

忘川潮涨完全出乎芙罗拉意料。时间不对，太错了，并且速度太快了。河水突然漫溢，以铺天盖地之势，席卷河岸，把大量沙石卷入河底。  
她立刻跳起来，抓住艾瑞克，发疯般地往高处跑。以她的能力，并不能够阻挡勒塞川的滔天大浪，逃跑是唯一的选择。  
他们本可以逃脱，然而艾瑞克身负重伤，寸步难行。芙罗拉急如热锅上的蚂蚁，霎时间手足无措。她或许还能抵御遗忘之水的侵蚀，但艾瑞克远远不能。这时候一个可怕的念头攫住了她：如果这潮水就是奔艾瑞克而来的呢？  
艾瑞克比她更早地发现了这一点。他苦笑，终于意识到失去记忆比失去生命更为可怖。他很有可能即将成为一个什么都不知道的活死人，白白活了三十多年，不可挽回地失去一切情感，并且彻彻底底地失去查尔斯。  
或许这对查尔斯而言是件好事。这位善良的教授将会少掉一个巨大的麻烦，一个不知如何对付的挚友兼敌人。他将再也不用在自我的前进道路上设法顾及艾瑞克，变种人们也将视他为唯一的领袖——毕竟，艾瑞克将被潮水吞没，将被时间否定。  
一念之差足够改变一生。艾瑞克甩开芙罗拉，不知从哪儿来的力量，朝勒塞川迎面本去。背后传来芙罗拉惊慌的叫喊，他充耳不闻。  
但是，尖叫的不止芙罗拉。  
查尔斯不知何时被马修带着来到此地，悬浮于空中。生着湛蓝双眼的年轻教授被眼前的一幕震惊，丧失了思考的能力，完全依赖本能作出反应。他从轮椅上扑下，跌落在艾瑞克身旁，拼尽全力将他推至远处，然后回过头去——  
那双蓝眼睛消失在小山一样的浪头里。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记得我

下雨了。  
雨水落在加油站的大棚上，发出闷响。天空一片灰色，连便利店红色的屋顶都显得昏暗。加油器前方，轮胎经常停留的地方，地面被压出的不明显凹处此刻稍稍显眼，那里聚集的雨水比其他地方稍多些。  
这时候，上班高峰期已过去，加油站的工作人员们放松下来。雨势渐强时，一辆沾了泥水的白色帕萨特驶进加油站，停了下来。一个穿着烟草黄色的麂皮夹克、戴着墨镜的男人打开驾驶位的车门，在工作人员帮他加油的时候朝便利店走去。副驾驶上的女孩儿朝他喊了声“艾瑞克”，他没有理睬。  
艾瑞克拿了一盒半加仑的牛奶、几个甜橙子、两板巧克力。他在快餐台要了两个汉堡和一份沙拉。路过面包货架的时候，他本想拿几个草莓面包卷，但换成了花生酱面包卷。在收银台付账的时候，他又随手取了几根Tootsie Pop。  
他回到车上，把食物放在后座上，然后把汉堡和沙拉塞到芙罗拉手里，问她：“你刚才想和我说什么？”  
“我想告诉你，我对花生过敏。”  
……艾瑞克把所有的花生酱面包卷都换成了草莓面包卷，终于开车离开加油站。他用一只手抓着方向盘，另外一只手里拿着汉堡。油炸的味道在车内弥漫开来。芙罗拉在一边安静地吃沙拉，给艾瑞克留下三分之二。  
“就这么一直开下去，”她说，：“我们快要找到他了。”  
艾瑞克的手指在方向盘上敲了两下镜片背后灰绿色的眼睛里闪过真挚的悲伤：“我希望他还记得我。”  
芙罗拉没说话。他们都知道查尔斯已经不记得他们了。在勒塞川错乱的潮水里，查尔斯的记忆虽然未被吞没，却与他人的交织在一起，像是两股水流的交汇。如今的查尔斯不再知晓自己为何人。  
“我发现，他可能已经变成了一个疯狂的科学家。”芙罗拉剥开一根棒棒糖。  
“你不能确定？”  
“他的记忆被掩埋了，所以他与你的联系变成单向的了。这使我很难通过你将他看清。”  
他们不再说话。艾瑞克打开收音机，一个黑人女低音开始缓慢地吟唱。

威尔醒了有一会儿了。些许阳光从窗帘后面透进来，落在地面上。床旁边放着一张安乐椅，椅背上搭着汉尼拔的西装外套。威尔在羽绒被下动了动，发觉属于汉尼拔的那半张床已经冷了。他有点儿不安，咬住自己的手指，再一次蜷缩起来。  
他从被窝里伸出一只胳膊，空气里的凉意在他光洁的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他扯过那件外套，把衣物盖在鼻子上。  
楼下隐隐约约地传来特雷门琴的声音。  
威尔昏昏欲睡。这几天他睡得并不少，却总是睡不醒。这是神血的一个副作用，它能够维持恶魔的教徒的稳定，又像毒品一样让他们慵懒、颓废。自从成为汉尼拔的教徒的那一刻起，威尔就离不开汉尼拔的神血了。他本来是追杀嗜血之徒的警察，最后却成了以血为生的存在。  
汉尼拔的味道传入鼻腔，他几乎呜咽了。除了离不开神血，他还离不开自己的神。他记得刚刚达成“主仆”关系的时候，汉尼拔只是离开了几天，他就发高烧、流汗、吃什么吐什么、极度神志不清，吓得比蒂利亚十万火急地叫回汉尼拔。“你们的联系太密切了，”他记得比蒂利亚这样对汉尼拔说，“你绝对不能让他过久地离开你。”  
威尔却总是想着逃离。成为时光河的主人后，他以此为理由，很少回到地狱。一开始，他仍然比较频繁地与汉尼拔见面，后来愈发少了，直到半年不见。代价是昂贵的，他收获了一副消瘦脆弱的身体、极其不稳定的精神以及汉尼拔的愤怒。  
他不明白自己为什么要跑，被抓回来之后又这么迷恋地抱着对方的外套不放。和二十多年前的自己相比，他可谓毫无长进。  
琴声戛然而止，然后是鞋跟踩在楼梯上的声音。威尔愣住了，犹豫着要不要把外套放回去。总之，来不及了。当汉尼拔推开房门的时候，威尔只好用外头蒙住头部装睡。  
他听见满意的叹息，接着一只手按住了他的肩膀。床垫下沉，汉尼拔坐了下来。  
威尔知道自己看起来就像是缩在主人大衣里的家猫，但他一点儿都不想承认。  
“你弄皱了我的外套，威尔。”汉尼拔一开口，威尔总是不由自主地发抖，即使对方并没有生气的迹象。  
外套被拽开了。汉尼拔俯下身吻他，用手抚摸他的脖子的锁骨。“他们找到泽维尔教授了。”他告诉威尔。  
“我想回‘时光河’。”  
“我们已经在威尼斯了。”  
威尔吃了一惊，睁开眼睛看着汉尼拔。他那长睡初醒的朦胧眼神惹来了更多的啃咬。  
““时光河”正由千代照看。你需要休息，同时我们需要处理一些问题。”  
威尔下意识地一缩：“你知道我为什么要逃跑。”  
“我不是说这个。是不是你在人间制造了艾瑞克·兰谢尔已死的假象？”  
“如果勒塞川没有疯狂潮涨，我也不必那么做。”  
“必须说，作为‘时光河’的主人，这个选择是恰当的。”汉尼拔说道，扶着威尔坐起来。  
威尔感到凉意，于是汉尼拔把那件皱巴巴的西装披在他身上。“你又在打什么主意，莱克特医生？”威尔问他，“关于泽维尔教授？”  
“查尔斯·泽维尔现在是一名地下科学家，致力于研究能够是人类变异的药物。他其实早已忘却了自己的良善，为了达到目的可以不择手段。勒塞川唤醒了他的另一面。”  
“‘人既不是天使，又不是禽兽。但不幸就在于想表现为天使的人却表现为禽兽。（1）’这是你所想表达的吗？”  
“人本身就是禽兽，”汉尼拔对他说，“过了这么多年，你竟然尚未意识到这一点，真令我失望。”  
“我和非人类相处的时间太久了。”  
汉尼拔揉了揉他的卷发，又说道：“你在建立关系，威尔。艾瑞克已经很感谢你了。你在最后关头控制了勒塞川的水流，因此泽维尔教授的记忆没有消失，它只是暂时被埋没了。事发后你一直试图安慰艾瑞克，似乎想要弥补查尔斯的缺席。他让你想起了什么？”  
“我是在弥补你的错误，汉尼拔，你不应该那样控制勒塞川。”  
有那么一阵子，汉尼拔一言不发，抿着嘴唇，让威尔的神经紧绷。当他的恐慌明显地在空气里漂浮的时候，汉尼拔用一个吻安抚了他：“你不需要如此畏惧我，威尔。”

艾瑞克在宽敞的下水道里站稳了脚，伸手去接芙罗拉。他看见少女的带布口的漆皮靴，然后是探下来的手。芙罗拉跳下来，在他身旁站住。  
“我能感觉到危险。”她说。他们一共带了一把手枪、二十发子弹、；两把匕首和五个烟雾弹。  
“我不愿相信查尔斯是危险的。”艾瑞克说。  
芙罗拉摇摇头：“他不再是查尔斯了。”  
他们小心翼翼地向前走。忽然有一声尖细的叫声，把他们都吓了一跳。一只灰色的、湿漉漉的老鼠一溜烟地从他们眼前跑过，于是他们松了一口气。  
又走了几步，芙罗拉蹲下来，查看地上的一汪水潭。“有化学品的残留，”她抬起头看着艾瑞克，“他在附近。”  
艾瑞克呼吸一滞，刚想开口，一阵沉重的吼叫打断了他。  
那绝对不是老鼠。  
随着那低吼的迫近，地面上的水迹颤动起来。艾瑞克站到芙罗拉前面，看见一个巨大的影子越来越近。  
那东西居然是一只老鼠，只不过大了许多倍，并且有着血红的眼睛、尖利的牙齿和爪子。它非常安稳地跟在一位小个子男人身后，模样凶狠却乖顺。  
它的主人有着柔软的棕色头发和湛蓝的大眼睛，笑起来像个天使。“这儿从来没有人来，”他看上去很惊喜，“他们总是对我的研究不屑一顾……可是现在总算有人慕名而来了！”  
艾瑞克的脑子里“嗡——”地一响，什么都不知道了。他无数幻想查尔斯现在的样子，可能骄纵，可能阴郁，可能蛮狠。可是，面前的查尔斯却依旧是曾经的模样。即使失去了记忆，查尔斯的笑容依然温暖而真切，不带任何伪装，让他眼眶湿润、闻到烛火的气味。他手足无措地站在原地，舌头发麻，好不容易才发出声音：  
“查尔斯……”  
面对对艾瑞克的过激反应，查尔斯大惑不解地皱了皱眉：“我们见过吗？”  
“没有，先生，”芙罗拉连忙抢过话头，“他是你的崇拜者，见到你非常激动而已。”  
查尔斯笑了，发自内心的、向日葵一般的笑容浮现在脸上：“快来看看我的实验室吧，你们会喜欢的。”  
芙罗拉抓住艾瑞克的袖子，跟上查尔斯。“慢慢来，”芙罗拉耳语道，“我们尚不确定他现在的性格，不能操之过急。记忆混乱是很复杂的事情。”  
那只巨大的灰色老鼠回过头看了他们一眼。芙罗拉立刻跳到艾瑞克身后，不吭声了。  
“你害怕老鼠吗？”查尔斯摸了摸老鼠的背部，温柔地问道，“没关系的，艾瑞克它不伤人。”  
“艾瑞克？”芙罗拉叫起来，“你叫它艾瑞克？”  
“是啊。我刚到这里的时候，看见它独自觅食，非常孤单的样子。”查尔斯把手放在老鼠低下的鼻头上，“然后我告诉它，‘你不是一个人，艾瑞克’。”  
他说这句话的时候，眼神与艾瑞克对上了。这个偏执的、冷漠无情的万磁王，在这一瞬间彻底丧失控制，扑上前一把抱住查尔斯娇小的身躯，眼泪从他脸上滚落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（1）出自帕斯卡尔《论人的伟大》。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 潜望镜（1）

威尔站在勒塞川边，望着那平缓、柔和的河流。，没有浪涛，没有啸声，安静中可以看到时间的深洞多么幽邃。许多灵魂排成队，经过比蒂利亚·杜穆里埃的房子，一个个走入河中。他们头顶，钟开始响，锈屑飘落，沙沙的含糊之声。  
有个灵魂，一位诗人，抬起头来。他的眼睛是空洞的黑色。他对威尔喊道：  
“去年你种在你花园里的尸体，  
抽芽了吗？今年它会开花吗？  
还是突来的霜冻扰乱了他的苗床？”（2）  
威尔想说，它会开花的，那么丰硕，厚重，奇丽骄人。但是他没有说，因为他们都无法看见。  
一声叹息，又短又稀，吐出了口。威尔没想到死亡毁了这么多人。接下来，遗忘将会毁掉那些还没有被彻底毁掉的人。  
他想到了查尔斯·泽维尔。  
汉尼拔来了，与他并肩站着。  
“我想温斯顿了。”威尔说，“但我还是得到这儿来。我要找回查尔斯的记忆。”  
“他能够在遗忘之潮中活下来，芙罗拉传回的信息已经证明了这一点。”汉尼拔说道。  
“人不是鱼，”威尔转过脸看着汉尼拔，“人是直立行走的动物，没有鳃。”  
“人会进化，他们的灵魂或许会变成浮水的鱼鳔。”  
威尔现在是正面对着汉尼拔了：“你知道记忆对人而言有多重要，想想你的记忆宫殿，汉尼拔。记忆使人之所以为人。”  
汉尼拔嘴角上扬，勾成一个黑暗而满意的微笑。“这么多年，我没有白教你。”虽说经过了控制，他的声音依然里透露出得意洋洋。  
“是什么使得芙罗拉尾随艾瑞克去寻找查尔斯？”他问道。  
威尔做了个深呼吸：“你不会想听我解释的。”  
汉尼拔作出一个“洗耳恭听”的表情。  
他犹豫着，举棋不定，最终还是讲述起来。“你注意到‘时光河’酒吧里那条织了一半的格子围巾了吗？”他问，移开视线。  
“看到了。”芙罗拉经常给威尔手工做一些物品，汉尼拔对此习以为常。  
“那是给马修的，虽然她还不知道该如何给他。”  
威尔又深呼吸，努力试图躲开汉尼拔的目光：“我们必须要谈论马修吗？我以为我们早就谈够了。”  
汉尼拔上前一步。威尔没有后退，默许对方牢牢抓住他的肩膀。他知道马修对于汉尼拔意味着什么。那个黑色头发的年轻人在他还是个人类的时候差一点儿把汉尼拔的人类躯壳置于死地。他记得马修是如何在角落里看着他，注视着他，远却热切，就像是深海鱼通过潜望镜看着陆上的生命。只是他的一句话，马修就前去谋杀汉尼拔，甚至在死后也心甘情愿地变为恶魔、只为了继续保护他。  
但是他从来灭有向马修敞开心扉，从来没有。马修究竟是深海鱼，而他是陆上生物，马修无法了解他。准确地说，除去汉尼拔，没有人能够真正了解他。汉尼拔深知威尔的情感，却依然对“马修”这个名字敏感。毕竟，马修曾经挑战他的尊严，曾经试图弑神，曾经与一切抗争。  
“他曾经通过潜望镜崇拜你，现在你的养女通过潜望镜喜爱他。”  
“是我们的女儿，汉尼拔。”威尔眨眨眼睛，觉得它们有些湿润，“你知道马修对小芙而言有多重要。是他把她救到‘时光河’，是他陪她去各种地方游玩、学习，从她小的时候到现在。”  
“艾瑞克·兰谢尔对待查尔斯的感情也是透过潜望镜的。”

“我在人类基因里找到了一些有趣的东西，”查尔斯坐在一只破旧的圆形转椅上，兴高采烈地对艾瑞克和芙罗拉说。关于刚才艾瑞克的过激举动，芙罗拉解释为“他过分崇拜你了，教授”，因而查尔斯并未疑虑。他继续说：“有些细胞发生了出乎意料的变异，使得人们朝一个难以预测的方向进化。”  
他用一支笔点着电脑屏幕，那上面密密麻麻的字与图片让艾瑞克头皮发麻。艾瑞克完全看不懂其中的任何一条，也只得装出一副感兴趣的样子，继续听下去。  
“但是我找到了一种使人类朝着比较稳定的方向进化的方法。”查尔斯说道，“众所周知，变种人的数量越来越多。我发现，利用变种人的基因，可以制作特殊的疫苗，最终使普通人的胚胎的染色体重组。只要经过……”  
艾瑞克听得一头雾水，然而查尔斯依旧兴致高涨。在一大堆繁杂丰富的专业词汇之后，查尔斯的话终于显得能够被理解。  
“用某个变种人的基因制造出的疫苗只能使人们获得特定的能力。但是，崔斯克博士的研究启发了我。如果深入研究魔形女，可以做出各种各样的疫苗。崔斯克想做的是阻止人类的进化，但如果让我得到魔形女，我可以促成人类的进化。”  
震惊阻断了艾瑞克的思维，他脱口而出：“你连瑞雯都记不得了？！”  
查尔斯睁圆了一双蓝眼睛，疑惑不解地反问：“谁是瑞雯？”  
“你和她一起长大！你把她视作自己的妹妹，而如今你想用她来做实验？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
艾瑞克不受控制地从座位上跳起来，紧紧抓住查尔斯的双肩：“你失去了记忆，查尔斯！真正的你绝不会允许‘瑞雯被当作实验对象’这样的事情发生。好好想想！你怎么可能忘了呢？”  
“我一点儿都不知道你到底是什么意思！”查尔斯也激动起来，奋力甩开艾瑞克的手，站起身来，愤怒地盯着对方。那只巨大的老鼠在一旁发出“嘶嘶”的叫声。  
他们在说话的时候，芙罗拉在一旁翻阅着查尔斯的一沓讲义。她看得越多，脸色越微妙。“你应该会喜欢现在的查尔斯的，艾瑞克，”她捧着讲义说道，“看看他已经把多少人变成变种人了……他和你一样认为变种人是高于人类的。”  
“那是毋庸置疑的，”查尔斯瞟了芙罗拉一眼，“变种人是更高一级。”  
“请允许我称呼你‘达尔文’（3），因为你对进化似乎很有研究。”芙罗拉说,“……教授，看起来你的研究害死了一些人。”  
“试验中总会有失败品。”  
艾瑞克向后退了一步，看起来更像是向后跌了一步。“你还是查尔斯吗？”对方口气中浓烈的不以为然让他惊恐，“你还能记得什么？你的学校？莫伊拉·麦克塔格？汉克？”  
芙罗拉抢在查尔斯开口之前问道：“你还记不记得艾瑞克·兰谢尔？”  
沉寂，死一般的沉寂。  
查尔斯的瞳孔缓慢扩张，同时他的身体开始颤抖。他的双臂无力地垂在体侧，戾气与怒火逐渐消失。取而代之的是迷茫与混乱的所见。他看见时间在面前的男人身上长出叶子，脱落叶子，长叶的时候光影缭乱，落叶的时候记忆缭乱。每片叶子都落到了他身上，把他掩埋，盖住呼吸，然后缭乱的记忆在脑海里炸成一片五光十色。  
每片叶子都有其亲历的故事，每个故事里都有一双灰绿色的坚毅眼睛。  
他抱住脑袋跪下去，跌下去，双腿已无法支撑自己的体重。各种各样的声音在脑子里不断作响，层层叠叠，使他濒临歇斯底里想要失声狂喊。  
“我的腿……”他无助地叫起来，发现自己不再能够感知到双腿，“我的腿！你们干了什么？你们干了什么！”  
几乎是下意识地，他操起桌上一只药水瓶，朝艾瑞克砸去。在强酸泼出之前，芙罗拉已经扑到艾瑞克身上，抓着他滚到一边，堪堪躲过剧毒的液体。那只巨大的老鼠已经追上来，狰狞的尖牙即将刺进芙罗拉的胳膊。  
一根针，查尔斯的科学用品，在艾瑞克的控制下穿过老鼠的头颅，从脑干进入，从额头出来。鲜红的血混着脑浆流出了，淌过它的眼窝和鼻梁，弄湿了胡须。那硕大的灰色身躯晃了晃，瘫倒在地，空有一副皮毛。  
他们在查尔斯的眼睛里看见了血红的暴怒与杀戮的疯狂。查尔斯按下一个按钮，于是他身后的墙壁上打开一扇小门。他退进去，看着面前的实验室里一阵爆炸，坚实的门将火光挡在外面。  
下水道开始坍塌。刺鼻的滚滚浓烟里，大量的水从头顶浇下，势不可挡。在集合周围一切金属防下爆炸后，艾瑞克无力与滔滔水流抗争。然而，面对近在咫尺的死亡，他竟感觉不到太多恐惧。一种令人透不过气的痛苦压过了恐惧。  
他没有想到关于自己的记忆会给查尔斯带来如此苦楚。或许，他根本不应试图唤回查尔斯的记忆。在记忆里，查尔斯永远带着金子般的心，努力赶走折磨他的恶魔，告诉他紧紧抓住希望。但是查尔斯从他这里得到了什么？伤害，除此之外再无其他。  
或许，查尔斯早该放手让他走。而现在，他却想要在查尔斯的脑海里重占一席之地，这这只会让一切变得更糟。  
他是个罪人，只因被困于海底、不见日月。在那片陆地上沐浴清亮阳光的查尔斯，是他只能通过潜望镜凝视的存在。  
洪流涌下，像极了忘川潮涨。空气一点点被挤出。  
他听见芙罗拉的叫喊，惊喜的叫喊。大量的黑色羽毛化作黑炎，为他们筑起屏障。他被什么人拽住、带至地面。  
待一切都清晰起来，艾瑞克看见马修蹲在芙罗拉面前，朝她伸出一只手：“我没来晚吧，小姐？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（1）这个意象来自Papa Rich feat.Skylar Grey的Periscope。力推这首歌！  
> （2）选自筱敏《血绒花》。  
> （3）查尔斯·达尔文和查尔斯·泽维尔，嗯。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我该去成为谁的信徒，以救我于此深深迷途。

“你要知道，我更情愿在家里喂温斯顿，或者陪小芙去钓鱼。”威尔低声抱怨道。  
“你应该出来看看，”汉尼拔说，“而且，实际上每次都是芙罗拉陪你去钓鱼。——你不曾来过埃及吧，威尔？”  
威尔叹了口气，望着埃及蓝色的天空与土黄的沙土。许多身着长袍的人从他们身旁挤过，太阳炙烤。他的兜帽底下露出半张脸，鼻尖上汗珠点点。  
“所以，汉尼拔，你到底是要找谁？”燥热让威尔烦闷起来。  
“一位老友，我告诉过你的。”  
“如果真是这样，你真的没必要带上我。我只会把你们的见面搞砸。”  
“他会很乐意看见你的。”汉尼拔带着点儿笑意瞧着威尔因不满而微微上翘的嘴唇，“并且，你也会在这里见到一位朋友。”  
威尔眨了眨眼睛，默默地跟在汉尼拔身后。他们穿过喧闹的街市，来到一方古墓前。说实话，如果汉尼拔不告诉他这是古墓的话，威尔根本看不出来。古墓年久失修，早已丧失原本的轮廓·，墓门也被掩埋在层层土灰之下。看着一向整洁高贵的地狱之主为了打开墓门而落了一身的灰，威尔有点儿感到舒心。  
从墓门望进，楼梯蜿蜒向下，在昏暗中通往黑黢黢的未知地。汉尼拔的掌心亮起一团业火，于是墓穴中一块狭小空间有了光芒。他们顺着台阶走下，终于见到平地。  
汉尼拔站定，转过身子，朝台阶上的威尔伸出一只手。说实在的，威尔很反感这种所谓的绅士行为，汉尼拔从中流露出的良好自我感觉让他想笑。但他还是把手递过去，让汉尼拔将他牵下最后两级台阶。  
“这墓很奇怪，”威尔环顾四周，“一点儿壁画都没有。”  
“古埃及法老喜欢在墙壁上描绘他们死后与诸神相见的场景，例如‘为法老守灵的阿努比斯’。他们希望得到神的赞许与庇佑，从而在冥界获得幸福。但是，我们的这位朋友不需要依靠‘神灵’。他本身便是一位神。”  
汉尼拔的一只手按在一副棺材上，业火愈燃愈烈。一股强大的力量向石棺内涌去，渐渐地，新的力量在棺材内萌发、生长。准确地说，苏醒。  
四面冲荡的气流掀开了威尔的兜帽，他有些站立不稳。汉尼拔把他拉到身边，鼓起的袍子几乎可以罩住他。  
“等有一天，你也有了属于自己的教徒，便会不再畏惧这样的神力。”汉尼拔微笑着用余光看他，“我相信你的潜质。”  
“我并不害怕。”  
“精神上的不害怕不代表生理上的。”  
威尔不再做声，紧紧贴着汉尼拔的身体，暖意从对方衣物之下传入他体内。突然间，一团蓝白光芒从棺材内升腾而出，撕咬黑暗，照亮了整个墓穴。那团光愈发夺目，令威尔双眼刺痛。在他因强光而流泪之前，汉尼拔把他搂进怀中，捂住他的眼睛。  
一个高大的暗蓝色身影在光芒中逐渐成型。当他以最完整的形态站在汉尼拔面前时，蓝白光焰熄灭了，留下一小团业火静静燃烧。  
汉尼拔朝他露出礼节性的笑容，用起了古老的神语：“好久不见，天启。”  
威尔从汉尼拔怀里脱身，惊讶地看着眼前这位神灵。他浑身皮肤皆为蓝色，一些图腾花纹的纹身覆盖在坚实的肌肉上。他从长年沉睡中睁开眼睛，目光里满是威严。最奇怪的是他的味道，非常奇特的味道——或者说，威尔从他身上感觉不到什么味道。成为汉尼拔的教徒之后，威尔就发现所有神灵的血液都有气味，比如比蒂利亚闻起来像是曼陀罗和百合，千代是樱花与秋菊的味道；就连芙罗拉这个并不是神的女孩，都因为沾染了神性而带有栀子花的香味。至于汉尼拔，就更不用说了，他的血对于威尔而言就如毒品对瘾君子一般难解难分。  
但是天启闻起来很普通，毫无特色，惹得威尔张口问道：“你真的是神吗？看起来你只是个变种人而已。”  
天启勃然大怒，突如其来的怒火差一点儿将威尔撕成碎片。当大量的沙流朝着威尔张牙舞爪时，汉尼拔用业火护住了他，并且似笑非笑地对天启说道：“请不要对我的教徒动手，他无意冒犯。”他的笑容里露着獠牙，令威尔不寒而栗，即使那尖牙并不是针对他的。  
“那么，冥王，你找我有何贵干？”天启毫不示弱，厉声问道。  
“我曾经告诉过你，‘冥王’这个头衔并不能准确概括我的所有身份。但你执意如此，我也不再强求。”汉尼拔说道，把威尔挡在身后，“天启，即使我不将你唤醒，你的忠臣在几年后也会把你请出。这只是时间问题，而我想让你早一些看看现在这个世界。”  
话音刚落，几道光芒飞速奔向天启，将他的头部团团围住。大量信息源源不断地涌入，天启的眼中露出感慨的神色。  
光芒熄灭，天启发出一阵叹息。“你怎么会让这个时代堕落至此，冥王？”他几乎用了质问的口气，“人类自以为是，不仅与变种人抗争，而且不再尊敬神灵？：”  
“人和神之上还有命运，我觉得人类正在逐渐意识到这一点。”  
“这并不意味着他们可以不将我们视为更高一等。”  
“我不反驳。”  
天启向前跨出一步，威尔感觉他的愤怒又上了一个台阶。“看起来你是希望我替你收拾烂摊子，”他逼近汉尼拔，“人类不再景仰你，于是你希望有人替你惩罚他们，这样也不会脏了你的手。”  
汉尼拔笑而不答，用余光瞟了瞟身后的威尔。  
威尔深知这绝对不可能是汉尼拔的目的。他明白违抗汉尼拔会有怎样的结果，而人们对死亡和邪恶的恐惧与敬畏不曾消减。汉尼拔的地位不会动摇，他更不会为了如此无聊的理由叫醒沉睡千年的天启。他这么做，不过是好奇接下来会发生什么罢了。  
他的眼神让汉尼拔感到满足：这个属于他的教徒终究是了解他的。于是汉尼拔重新将注意力集中在天启愤懑的脸上，语气谦恭地说道：“愿意追随天启的人总比愿意追随冥王的人多。”  
汉尼拔的谦恭令威尔打了个颤，但天启没有嗅到表象以下的东西。他似乎有些得意了：“为了我和变种人的尊严与未来，我必须重塑王者地位。希望你会记得这个人情，冥王。”  
“我会铭记于心。”汉尼拔的假笑已经到了登峰造极的地步，威尔想。

“所以，你说我会见到的那位‘朋友’是谁？”当他们向墓口走去时，威尔问汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔朝墓门口望了一眼：“他就在那里。”  
威尔睁大了双眼。阳光下，查尔斯·泽维尔拄着拐杖站着，头发凌乱，风尘仆仆，一副等待的模样。  
“哦耶稣，”他在看到天启的那一刻兴奋地惊呼出声，似乎松了一口气，“终于找到您了！”  
“你是哪位？”天启居高临下地看着他。  
“我的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔，是一个研究变种人基因的科学家。根据大量资料，我终于找到了您，变种程度最高的人类——您基本是位神。我们合作可以完成许多事情。”  
天启凝视查尔斯，一言不发。  
“我也是个变种人，”查尔斯敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“我能够控制他人的意识。只是暂时不能。我的腿坏了，为了来找您我给自己打了药，这样一来我就可以走路了，但是药效期间我会失去超能力。难道您不想控制所有人的意识吗？”  
“你对变种人怎么看？”  
查尔斯绽开笑容：“毋庸置疑，他们绝对是最高的一级。我本来在开发将人类变成变种人的药物，差一点儿就成功了。我被打断了。”他的神情忽然阴暗起来，嗓音里充满了刻骨铭心的悲愤：“您知道吗？现在变种人中竟也有叛徒。那个叫艾瑞克·兰谢尔的，还有一个叫做芙罗拉·维杰，他们拥有极为强大的能力，却试图阻止我的实验，并且杀死了我重要的伙伴……”  
“教授！不是你想的那样！”威尔尖叫出声。  
一支沙泥形成的尖锐长矛向威尔飞来，汉尼拔抢上一步，将它捏碎于手心中。“请不要妄图伤害我的教徒。”这一次，他的脸上毫无笑意。  
天启置之不理，转向查尔斯：“看起来我们应该换个地方讨论这件事。背叛之人不可饶恕。”  
“查尔斯！”威尔不顾一切地叫起来，“等一下！你听我说！你并不是在做自己觉得正确的事情，你只是失去了记忆。艾瑞克他——”  
天启没有给他说下去的时间。在一道光之中，他带走了查尔斯。  
威尔木然地立于原地，待他回过神来，他几乎是咆哮着扑向汉尼拔，将对方撞到在地，死死掐住她的脖子。  
“你到底在想什么，汉尼拔？！”他像是锋芒毕露的猫鼬，爪牙尽显，“你是想要让艾瑞克去和查尔斯为敌、互相残杀吗？”  
“这是比较极端的情况，”汉尼拔不紧不慢地说道，“他们完全有可能联手，共同使得变种人坐上宝座。”  
“你在迫使查尔斯去做他根本不想做的事情！一旦他恢复记忆，他会悔恨致死！”  
“如果他真的那么做了，你还会想让他恢复记忆吗？艾瑞克还会想要唤回曾经的查尔斯吗？”  
“够了！”威尔大吼一声。掐住汉尼拔脖子的那双手渐渐松弛，威尔浑身瘫软，瑟瑟发抖，浓重的悲伤使他支离破碎。“你为什么又要把小芙卷进去？”他问道，“就像那时候让小芙去见茉莉和威利一样？你为什么要让她看见这么多？你想把她变成又一个阿比盖尔吗？”


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不过伪神而已

“灵蝶、天使和风暴……”芙罗拉用手指敲击键盘边缘，嘴里叼着草莓味的Tootsie Pop ，“还有查尔斯。说实在的，天启只要有查尔斯就够了。”  
艾瑞克咽下一口啤酒。他们置身于无数明亮荧屏和按钮之中。这里是比利时·，汉尼拔在这里有一幢房子，用于信息研究。  
“这是我能找到的所有数据了。”汉克站在芙罗拉身后，说道，“你们真的不打算给我解释一下这到底是怎么回事吗？”  
“说来话长。”艾瑞克站起身，把空玻璃杯放到桌子上。芙罗拉向后靠上椅背，双臂环抱在胸前，看着他。  
“总而言之，”艾瑞克对汉克说，“查尔斯不再记得自己是谁，正准备伤害瑞雯。”  
“现在情况不太一样了，”一旁的马修开口道，他的双臂和双腿都交叉着，“遇见天启之后，泽维尔教授不再需要魔形女的基因。准确地说，只要他愿意让天启和他合为一体，天启就可以控制世界。”  
“合为一体？”艾瑞克讶然，“他们会共享彼此的意识吗？”  
汉克摇摇头：“并不是。每一次重生，天启都需要找到新的宿主。他的意识会取代查尔斯的意识。”  
“也就是说，如果他们合体，从前的查尔斯就再也找不回来了？”艾瑞克的心脏哆嗦了一下。  
没有人接话。芙罗拉咬开了嘴里的糖果，咀嚼着核心部分的巧克力夹心。她把棒棒糖的塑料杆捏在两指之间，直起身子：“但是，如果我们在合体开始之前抢回教授，事情就将得到解决。杜穆里埃女士已经找到了存有教授记忆的忘川水，正在进行抽离。”  
“我们要怎么做？”汉克摊开双手，“现在只有我们几个，再去集合其他变种人很有可能会来不及。”  
“有我们就够了。”马修说道，他的半张脸笼在阴影里。  
“马修能够对付风暴。”芙罗拉仰头望着艾瑞克。  
“我去处理灵蝶。”汉克推了推眼镜，变得坚决。  
“那么我和天启……”艾瑞克刚刚开口，便被马修打断：“天启交给小姐。”  
艾瑞克瞪大了眼睛看着对方，又转向那个看起来还没成年的姑娘。他深知芙罗拉的能力强大，但这不代表……  
“是威尔要我去，”她说，黄绿色的大眼睛亮晶晶的，“他说我可以阻止‘合体’，你知道的，‘联系’。”  
四周的蓝色屏幕闪闪烁烁，亮得艾瑞克心烦。印象里，威尔绝不是个粗枝大叶且轻浮的人。即便这样，他依然想要亲自与天启交战、亲自把查尔斯带回来。他必须把查尔斯带回来，只容许成功，不可以失败。  
艾瑞克习惯于只相信自己。在这件事上，他不愿看见一丝一毫的差池，只有拼尽自我力量才能让他感到希望与宽慰。  
“艾瑞克？”芙罗拉轻声喊他的名字。  
她的眼神多像威尔啊；威尔又多么像查尔斯啊！于是他再一次想念查尔斯，想到查尔斯总是试图在他的心里寻找希望，试图替他分担。可惜他从来不曾学会信任与托付，或许他该试一试了。毕竟，当查尔斯真正醒来的时候，他不希望自己依旧是个想把事情变好、却越搞越砸的混蛋。  
“好。”他说道。

查尔斯的双腿彻底没有知觉了。天使小心翼翼地把他抱起来，放在刻满花纹的石床上。坚硬感从背部传来，他激动地打了个激灵。  
天启在另一张石床上躺下，蓝色皮肤下的肌肉一起一伏。他的肉体在以缓慢的速度衰竭，一个年轻健康并且脱俗的身体是理想寄主。他用余光看了一眼查尔斯，然后合上眼睛。  
“你们都出去守着吧。”他下令道。  
转换仪式即将开始，宁静之中恐惧与神圣交织不断。  
风暴离得最远。她立于高处，白袍飞动，如同船头的胜利女神。埃及的天空阔远安然，没有一丝微风。人类对即将发生的灾祸一无所知。  
刹那间，只是刹那之间，危险的气息击中了她。长着黑色羽翼的男人从天而降，一团黑炎熊熊燃烧。  
属于恶魔的火焰在马修手里形成弓与箭，坚实的小臂将弓拉成满月。热浪咆哮中，天空中立即乌云密布，雷电伴着滂沱大雨为风暴挡下黑炎的袭击。  
灵蝶赶来，在她出手之前，野兽化的汉克已经奔来。他们扭打在一起，都没有精力去注意从虫洞里跃出的艾瑞克和芙罗拉。  
转化场门口，天使被打斗声惊得飞入半空。他飞出的金属羽刀撞上艾瑞克的磁场，从而变为对方的武器。  
他们降落在灰黄色的石块上。芙罗拉向前走了两步，深呼吸，对艾瑞克说道：“请离我远一点，很危险。”  
不用她说，艾瑞克也不得不退走。一股巨大的能量从芙罗拉心脏里爆出，气焰四炸，她的眼睛里亮出金色光芒。  
天使在空中打了个旋，钢翼刺向艾瑞克。万磁王抬手，改变了翅膀走向，尖锐的羽翼险险擦过他的胳膊。  
他听见崩裂之声，地面在震动。转化场的牢固外壁开始坍塌，石块与石块之间的粘结在破坏力下土崩瓦解。尘埃四起，芙罗拉张开双臂，棕色头发在风中乱舞。  
天使发出一声怒吼，直冲向芙罗拉，却被磁场死死拽住。艾瑞克悬浮至空中，雨水打湿了他的皮肤。地下的金属矿物蠢蠢欲动，突破地表，形成厚重的屏障，将转化场、芙罗拉与他们隔离。  
雨越下越大，雷声轰鸣，天色沉沉压抑。艾瑞克尚看不到查尔斯，但他知道查尔斯就在不远处，深陷于不属于自己的记忆中，昏睡不醒。他把所有希望寄予芙罗拉，只要能阻止转化，之后的事情他会完成。  
光辉魔幻的紫色纤丝在两张石床之间爬行、联结，灵魂于其中游走。芙罗拉不顾一切地冲进一片废墟，联系在她面前织成密密的网。能量在她手中构成皓月般耀眼的剑，她朝着紫色光线一剑砍下——  
天启猛然惊觉，眼眶几乎被怒火撑裂。他的灵魂又完完全全地回到了自己身体里。他支起身子，查尔斯还在，但他们之间的联系被切断了。然后他看见了芙罗拉，一个气喘吁吁的娇小少女，有着过于熟悉的神情。  
“汉尼拔！”他咒骂出声，面前这个存在毫无疑问地是汉尼拔的教徒的女儿，他竟是被汉尼拔摆了一道。但那又怎样？不过是非常年轻的变种人，连教徒都不是，有什么资格站在他面前？  
爆炸的火光刺破乌云，阴暗之空一时间亮如白昼。艾瑞克让天使重重摔倒在地，自己直奔转化场废墟。一片混乱中他看到芙罗拉跪在查尔斯身边，抱住他的上身，用层层叠叠的光芒把他们护住。  
在天启再次出手之前，无数的金属碎片形成六条长龙，绵延不绝地袭向他，撕咬他的皮肉。血流下来，深色的、黯然的血。接着，伤口几乎在产生的同时愈合，沙石飞走着保护天启。一支利刃忽然飞出，目标直指艾瑞克的喉咙。他躲闪不及，下意识地抽调大量金属保护自身。就在他分神的这一刻，七把沙制利剑齐刷刷地指向芙罗拉和查尔斯。  
如果查尔斯醒着，他将能够看到芙罗拉的瞳孔陡然变细，一圈翡翠绿围在四周，眼瞳比任何时候更为金黄。她硬生生地拆开了每一颗沙石间的联系，让那些利剑在最后一刻化作散沙。  
半空中，万刃归作一把，光泽如雪，有着象征之剑（1）的力量。它从空中垂直落下，毫无偏差地正对着天启。  
迷雾漫天，大地与天空狂躁地震动。  
马修飞入烟雾，带出芙罗拉和查尔斯。艾瑞克长舒一口气，终于见到查尔斯完好无损的睡颜。  
他觉得疲倦，而芙罗拉脸上的倦意更胜一筹。风暴在黑炎之中坠落，灵蝶也负伤而逃。他们必须一刻也不拖延地离开这里，回到“时光河”去。  
艾瑞克又叹了一口气，落在芙罗拉身边。她正把额头抵在马修的肩窝上，对方小声唤着“小姐”。  
他俯下身，抱起查尔斯。这位教授呼吸平稳，但没有醒来的迹象。虽然如此，艾瑞克已经双手颤抖、眼眶湿润，恨不得就这样抱着他再也不放开。  
“他很好。”芙罗拉虚弱的声音传来，她消耗了太多的体力，“只是他的灵魂处于混乱状态，一时半会不能够清醒……”  
她的话被沙箭飞动的风声打断。马修下意识地张开翅膀护住她，于是箭穿过他的羽翼，留下一个血窟窿，血滴在她脸上。  
“天哪！马修！”  
艾瑞克腾然站起，浑身颤抖，满地金属又一次浮入空中。他把查尔斯交给芙罗拉，一言不发地走向已经恢复得毫发无伤的天启。  
“你们怎么敢反抗我！”天启怒吼，随之而来的气流令艾瑞克几乎站不稳，“我是神！你们理应俯首称臣的神！”  
“不！你这毫无自知之明的伪神！”芙罗拉的大叫把在场之人皆惊了一跳。  
天启慢慢转向她，他的沉默让艾瑞克感到撕心裂肺的恐惧。  
芙罗拉还在喊叫，歇斯底里地失声狂喊，她的意大利口音从未如此浓重：“你怎么敢、怎么敢自称为神！你这个、这个……！你竟敢站在这里！你不是神！永远不是！”  
天启向前一步，语气里充满了让人窒息的平静：“我给你悔改的机会，孩子，我就是你的神！”  
“闭上你那张嘴！”她忍无可忍地用意大利语大吼大叫，“你不过是不当心被人复活的图坦卡蒙（2）！我的神、我的神永远只有威尔一位而已！”  
巨响之中，艾瑞克暂时失聪，眼前发白，知觉半无。待他终于清醒，胆战心惊地睁开双眼，所见的不是芙罗拉鲜血淋漓的伤口，而是跪倒在地的天启。  
威尔·格雷厄姆背对着他，黑色衣袍在风中猎猎作响。他把芙罗拉挡在身后，望着天启的眼神可怖，说话时语气依旧温柔：  
“谢谢你，小芙，谢谢你愿意做我的教徒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（1）亚瑟王的石中剑  
> （2）古埃及的一位法老


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太阳升起。原来世界上还有太阳，而且还会升起。——筱敏《一株柳杉》

比蒂利亚倒了两杯巴德蒙哈榭，将其中一杯递给汉尼拔。对方正坐在扶手椅上，膝头放着一本翻开的《神曲》。屋外即是忘川，丝带一般的河流静静地躺在勒塞平原的怀抱里，没有一丝声响。  
“威尔·格雷厄姆正在经历什么？”她缓缓问道。  
汉尼拔呷了一口酒：“成神。”  
“在这么多年的努力之后，你终于找到了能够支持他的信徒？”  
“不，是他自己找到了信徒。”汉尼拔合上书，摩挲着皮革封面，表情莫测，“我曾经尝试着为他寻找、培养信徒，但失败了。”  
“你是指阿比盖尔·霍布斯？”  
“我曾以为她能够无条件地信任威尔，深入威尔的内心，”他在摇头的同时叹气，“但她没有。她所做的一切都出于对自身的、脆弱的保护，她始终没有把威尔视为最重要的那一个。”  
“但是芙罗拉·维杰是不一样的。”比蒂利亚说道，“她不仅继承了阿拉娜·布鲁姆和玛格·维杰的所有优秀特质，并且对威尔一心一意。”  
“威尔对芙罗拉而言是‘母亲’一般的存在，并具有更深一层的意义。”  
比蒂利亚喝光了杯子里的酒，将《神曲》拿起，放到书架上。“你为自己创造了信徒，但是却不能为他寻到信徒。”  
“命运远比我们想象的强大。希腊神话中，在人类行经‘必然’的宝座之前，‘必然’的女儿拉赫西斯告诫过人们：‘不是神决定你们的命运，是你们自己选择命运。’神或人，可以选择自己的命运——在一定的轨道之中；但我们不能选择别人的命运。这便是我的错误所在。我可以培养威尔，赋予他神性，但他的信徒，只有他可以培养。”  
有好一会儿他们都没有说话。比蒂利亚深深注视汉尼拔，最后开口道：“这就是你想要的吗？如果威尔打败了天启，他就有了神的资格，从此不再可以长期住在‘时光河’。”

“威尔……？”芙罗拉撑着自己站起来，通过朦胧的泪眼看着面前的背影。  
“小芙，”威尔回过头对她微笑，眼睛明如星辰，“过来，我要教给你一件事。”  
她有点儿跌跌撞撞地走上前，被威尔拉到身前。威尔在她手里放进一个小巧的漏斗，示意她合起手掌，然后用自己的手心包住她的手。  
“你这冥王的走狗……”前方传来天启的怒音。  
“还记得我以前教给你的用法吗？”他温柔地问芙罗拉。  
“以‘时光河’漏斗为圆心、五十米为半径的圆内，一切事物的时间可以被单独抽离、暂时放入‘停滞时空。’”  
“现在我再教你一个。”  
天启早已烦躁暴怒，咬牙切齿地向前一步，想要把这个称他为“伪神”的不敬之女千刀万剐。然而，就在他落步的那一瞬间，一股前所未有的气焰滕然而起。如同无形的高墙将他团团围住。  
“‘时之审判，’”威尔说道，星火在他眼中燃烧，“对违背时间法则的人的最高惩罚。在正常存在面前，它毫无作用，但如果是不符合这个时代、阻碍事物发展的，便会灰飞烟灭。”  
“但是你不是不能……”  
“因为那时候的我不是‘神’，不能够借用他人的力量。而只有拥有你的‘联系’之力才能够准确使用这个审判。”  
“只有我？！”芙罗拉惊叫起来。  
“所以，你才是真正的‘时光河’主人。现在，睁大眼睛，小芙，让我看见你的所见。”  
金光围着他们形成圆圈，圣辉降临。神力使威尔的共情能力脱离一切限制，他终于能够用芙罗拉的眼睛看世界。  
这是个怎样的世界啊，冰灾洗劫后的世界。满目苍夷的白，森冷的白极地般肃静。所有十色物象都褪去了形态，只剩下空白中大大小小的网，丝线交错，每个人都站在不同的交汇点上。若是再放大一些，便可看见肺与心脏的联系、肺泡与肺泡间的联系、肺部细胞间的联系……  
威尔紧握芙罗拉的手，感到沙子从漏斗里淌出，从指缝中流下。它们折射的光芒照亮了芙罗拉不曾看见过的联系：生命与时间的联系。  
时光漏斗的沙粒流成光芒万丈，像是旭日的第一次东升。阳光是冰河时代的颜色，透着远古的气息，跨越了亿万年的时光，已成为时间的光芒。它如同瀑布一样洗刷每一根联系，凛冽清澈，浇透众生。每个生命仰头迎接它，任凭它穿过所有细胞。他们无所畏惧，或善或恶，都是属于这个时代的存在。  
唯有天启发出尖叫。光芒在他身上留下不可愈合的穿透孔，将他与时间的联系渐渐熔断。或者说，时间终于看清了他的实质，再也不会给他“活着”的机会。于是，他开始破碎，变得不可挽救，支离破碎。  
天启化作阳光下的飞尘，消失在埃及碧蓝的天空下。

“我回来了。”  
威尔一语让汉尼拔惊得几乎倒退。他从来没有听见威尔在地狱里说过这样的话，从来没有。威尔从未将地狱里的城堡视为自己的家，他把心放在“时光河”酒吧里，和芙罗拉与温斯顿在一起，似乎一直不在汉尼拔这里。但现在他站在门口，皮肤比任何时候都要雪白，眼睛像是倒映在琉森湖中的树林，并说道：  
“我回来了。”  
“你未曾想要‘回来’过，威尔。”汉尼拔舌头发麻地说道。  
“因为我知道，我一旦回来，就不会走了。”  
是的，他知道，比汉尼拔更为清楚地知道。他始终在逃避的，实际不是汉尼拔，而是蛰伏郁内心深处的恶魔。曾经的曾经，那头恶魔只是无害的猫鼬，但它无可救药地爱上了汉尼拔，唯有堕落。  
他记得坠落，和汉尼拔一起从悬崖上坠落。他记得那双臂膀围绕着他的感觉，当他堕入海中的时候它们消失了。然后，他继续沉落，下潜、下潜……直到摔落在地狱暗红色的石头上。他没有受伤，不知为何。但是小鬼渐渐聚集，那些黑色的瘦弱灵魂，一个个感叹着他闻起来有多鲜美。它们一拥而上，啃咬他，折磨他，毒液渗进他的血液。  
汉尼拔把小鬼赶走，把他横抱入怀。他冷得瑟瑟发抖，视线模糊，又浑身燥热起来。他在低声地念着汉尼拔的名字，一遍又一遍，痛彻心扉，又无比渴求，挣扎着攀上汉尼拔的肩头、疯狂地汲取他口腔中的味道。  
他被放在祭坛上，靠着雕满图腾的石柱，双手被拽到头顶、用铁链锁在柱子上。汉尼拔褪去他的所有衣物，露出他苍白修长的身体和鲜红的伤口。当汉尼拔的手指划过他的锁骨时，他开始哭泣，无法控制地无助哭泣。他的伤口灼烧般地作痛，所有呻吟都被汉尼拔残忍地吞进喉咙里。  
没有前戏，没有润滑，汉尼拔拉开他的双腿，毫无怜悯地操进去。痛感把他的思绪炸成烟花。他又哭又喘，手腕撞击铁链，骨骼生疼。血从伤口里流出了，弄脏了交合之处。  
“汉尼拔……”  
对方将他死死困在两腿之间，粗大的阴茎像是铁铸一般，让他剧痛、流血，冷酷地挤压他的敏感点，使他叫得透不过气来。他像是快要干涸而死的鱼，身体疲软；又像是溺水之人，浑身湿润，嘴唇艳红明丽，泪流满面。  
汉尼拔将一条腿抬起、压到祭坛上，于是一下子进入到最深处，完完全全把自己埋进去。他把威尔撑得太满，饱胀感只会无限制地加深威尔的痛苦。接着是温暖踏实的拥抱，和下体的凶猛那么不同，把威尔柔和地搂紧，支撑住他的身体。  
“留下来，”他听见汉尼拔在耳边说道，滚热的气息撞击着他的耳膜，“留下来，不要离开。留下来……”  
射精的时候他陷入无尽的晕眩，看见黑色的太阳高悬于通红空中。业火在尖牙般的悬崖上熊熊燃烧，簇拥着暗黑烈日，像是跳着疯狂祭祀舞蹈的原始人类。耳边轰鸣，那是血海的浪潮，风把它们卷起，又狠狠砸下，扑下的浪头如同撞碎于海面上的大块血红玛瑙。  
热流从他下体涌入，融化了他的骨头。他吞下了那轮黑日，满口味道是他对汉尼拔萌发的变态爱意。  
他无处可逃，却仍然不断地试图逃跑。成为“时光河”酒吧的主人之后，他收养了芙罗拉，倾心于这个女孩，以求不用换正面面对内心的黑暗渴求，与曾经的自我不断斗争。他就像畏惧破茧的蛹，尚不知自己的振翅高飞已是大势所趋。唯有听从内心，他才能够停止痛苦。  
当他得知汉尼拔让芙罗拉去了茉莉和威利开的便利店之后，他远远地逃开了。他告诉自己，这是因为他觉得如此见面有害于芙罗拉，但最后他才明白，其实是因为他未能放下过去，仍然摇摆不定。然而，“时光河”之主并不是他的位置，他真正的家在地狱。  
“汉尼拔和你到底是什么关系？”芙罗拉不止一次地问他，从小到大。  
他试图解释，试图在每一次解释中让自己更加理解这份感情。但芙罗拉从来没能够完全理解。不过，没关系，她会理解的。多年之后，当她独自守着“时光河”酒吧、每月与威尔共度几日的时候，有那么一天，在翻阅王尔德写给道格拉斯的书信时，她会看到一段话，会一下子想到汉尼拔和威尔，然后彻然醒悟、抱着书失声痛哭：  
“……在不到三年的时间里，你把我完完全全给毁了。为了我自己的缘故，我别无选择，唯有爱你。”


End file.
